


A Not-So-Secret Admirer

by NellyHarrison



Series: World of Pure Imagination [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, mentions of Josh/Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kolvina + "Who's it from? Your secret admirer?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-So-Secret Admirer

Davina giggled as she adjusted the flowers in her hand, turning to look over at Kol as he came sauntering towards her.  ”Josh, actually.  We agreed that if we were still single by Valentine’s Day, we’d be each other’s valentines.  Apparently he decided that even though he was with Aiden, I still deserved a nice treat.”

"How sweet," Kol retorted, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a velvet box.  "Then I suppose I should return these?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful pair of earrings.  "After all, I would not want Josh to feel like I was stealing his valentine."

Her hand reached out to gently touch one of the earrings, her eyes looking up at him in adoration.  ”You want to be my valentine?” she wondered, smiling sweetly.

"You are enjoying this far too much, love," he commented, shaking his head before stepping closer and cupping her cheek.  "But to answer your question, yes.  I would love to be your valentine."

"Good answer," she replied, leaning up and kissing him sweetly.  He pulled her closer, his thumb brushing along her cheek before they pulled away.  "Best Valentine’s Day ever," she breathed, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"I could not have said it better myself," he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
